Hey there Clarence!
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: Meg volta, como ela voltou?... Ela vai atrás de Castiel, afinal ele seria o único a fazer isso por ela. Sendo assim, ela aproveita e cobra uma pizza atrasada...


Não ficou grandes coisas, não queria que ficasse muito grande e tal... mas leiam se tiverem paciência, nada o que fazer, e amarem o casal :)

E só para ser justa, por incrível que pareça, o resumo é bem mais emocionante que a fic e.e

bom...

Amo esse casal mas que tudo! Quase tudo... mas certeza, é meu preferido em supernatural.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... nem VK, nem ****Supernatural****, nem muitas outras series e coisas... Mas... Quem liga né? Posso fazer fic deles e fingir que é, por um tempinho só claro, e depois devolvo. Juro.**

* * *

-Olá Clarence.

Castiel se vira rapidamente, levemente surpreso com a aparição.

-Meg? –Pergunta ao ver a amiga, estava mais magra, os cabelos pretos novamente... muito mais bela do que se lembrava.

-Oh! Ele sabe meu nome! Estou honrada. –A demônio brinca.

-Como me achou? – Ele perguntou preocupado olhando para traz, onde havia uma pequena lanchonete.

Megatron poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

-Uau. Essa é sua duvida? Eu morri tipo... a uma semana atrás e é isso que quer saber? –Castiel então a encarou surpreso. –Você me decepciona Clarence. –Continuou brincalhona.

-Você não pode ter morrido. – Castiel afirmou desconcertado, afinal ela estava ali.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... o Tico e o Teco não te contaram certo? Claro... Dean e Sam tem muitas outras preocupações melhores do que um demônio que morreu para salva-los. –Conjecturou revirando os olhos.

Castiel escuta a voz de Megatron ao longe pagando o lanche que comprava, nervoso segura o braço de Meg e se transporta com ela para o topo de um prédio.

-Adoro quando é impulsivo... –Meg fala maliciosamente, Castiel não pode deixar de se lembrar de outra vez onde foi impulsivo com ela... desviou os olhos sem graça.-Me levou até um cantinho reservado... tá querendo me comer Cas? – O anjo apenas a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Porque eu te comeria?

-Estou falando de outro método de se comer uma mulher Cas... –Meg responde maliciosa, o anjo ainda parecia confuso. –Sabe... agua mole pedra dura... Ganso no laguinho... aranha contra cobra? –Ela tenta.

-Do que você está falando? –Ele pergunta ainda mais confuso, Meg revira os olhos.

-Sexo Castiel, Sexo.

-Oh... Não, não estou tentando fazer sexo com você. -Ele responde simplesmente.

Meg abre a boca para revidar, mas desiste, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, e aquela brincadeirinha poderia literalmente durar toda a eternidade.

–Então... porque o anjo da guarda não está com os protegidos?

-Dean... Está bravo comigo.

-Não diga! –Meg perguntou com o seu eterno tom de interesse e desinteresse ao mesmo tempo.

-Você... Morreu? –Castiel perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Oh sim... Agradável facada, presente de Crowley.

-Então como está aqui? –O anjo estava confuso, não sabia se devia acreditar ou não, mas... de algum modo quase chegava a confiar naquele demônio.

-Não sei. Achei que pudesse ter sido você, sabe, alguma gratidão para variar. –Ela alfinetou, por trás do tom brincalhão, ela realmente se magoava.

-Desculpa, eu não sabia. –Explicou envergonhado. Ele não era como Sam e Dean, não confiava nela, claro, e o anjo e a demonia não eram os melhores amigos do mundo também, mas... diferente dos Winchesters, ele não queria que Meg se machucasse, ela não merecia... Ele até gostava dela no fundo.

Foi por isso que pediu para Sam protege-la.

-Claro que não. E também não deve nem ter se dado ao trabalho de perguntar por mim. –Alfinetou novamente.

-Eu... Bom, você não costuma estar sempre com os Winchesters, achei que tinha fugido.

-Eu deveria ter fugido. –Revidou agora amarga, Castiel a encarou por um breve segundo, mas assim que ela lhe encarou de volta ele desviou os olhos.

Ficaram em silencio por mais alguns segundos, Meg se recuperando aos poucos daquele sentimento amargo que invadia seu peito, e Cas... Cas pensando e pensando, como sempre fazia, mas no que... nem ele poderia dizer ao certo. Se sentia mal por ela, era tudo que conseguia entender daquele emaranhado, afinal... era novo nessa história de sentimentos.

-Bom... Vou indo. –Meg falou se virando, mas Castiel segurou seu braço antes que se quer percebesse o que fazia.

Meg se virou e o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, seguida é claro, de um sorriso sacana.

Ia falar alguma bobagem, mas Castiel a interrompeu.

-Porque você voltou?

-Se eu soubesse acha eu teria te procurado? –Respondeu fria, a sobrancelha ainda erguida.

-Quem teria poder para isso... –O anjo se perguntou, soltando o braço dela.

-Bom, Crowley não foi, Lucifer está preso na gaiola e...

-Tem algo estranho em você. –Ele a interrompeu.

-Oh, sim, que espécie de demônio volta da morte? Afinal... Você e os winchesters tudo bem, os favoritinhos de deus, mas eu? Ninguém dá uma casca podre de banana por mim. –Meg fala revirando os olhos, Cas se manteve em silencio.

Não concordava com isso.

Meg se virou para ele e então sorriu, oh... quando ela sorria, daquele modo, tão sincero... não parecia nem ao menos um demônio.

Meg esticou sua mão até o rosto do anjo, por principio ele se assustou, se sentiu ameaçado, mas logo relaxou.

Por algum motivo gostava do toque dela...

Meg se aproximou um pouco, lentamente foi chegando mais e mais perto, e Cas ficou hipnotizado. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer se continuasse deixando ela se aproximar, mas... simplesmente não ligava se aquilo era errado, ah muito tempo não conseguia vê-la apenas como mais um demônio detestável.

Esperou, esperou cada segundo daquela aproximação lenta, e quando ela tocou em seus lábios se sentiu tão completo e extasiado que toda a espera valeu a pena. Passou seus braços pelas costas da demônio, a puxando para si e aprofundando o beijo, a empurrando até a porta que levaria os humanos até aquele lugar e a imprensando ali, deixou de abraça-la, ela ainda se agarrava ao seu pescoço enquanto buscava desesperadamente por sua língua, ele colocou uma mão no pescoço dela e outra em seu cabelo, o puxando com carinho, ela sorriu ente os lábios do anjo.

Meg o soltou, escorregando as mãos pela camisa do anjo, mas as deixando em seu peito. Se afastou lentamente, sentido a relutância dele em se afastar também, isso só a fez sorrir mais.

-Hun... Você não disse não sabe... Sobre eu pedir aquela pizza... –Ela brincou, Castiel considerou isso totalmente inoportuno.

Porque diabos ela interrompeu o beijo?

Parou de encarar os lábios da moça e se concentrou, tentando entender do que diabos ela falava. Ela esperou enquanto ele lembrava de seu ultimo dia juntos... hun... pizza.

-É, não disse. –Respondeu em um tom neutro, ela sorriu, puxando o rosto dele de volta para ela.

* * *

Sou má muhahaha!

mas se alguém ler

e alguém pedir...

Talvez eu faça eles brincarem de aranha versus cobra, sei lá né... Com os bonequinhos do homem aranha e do orochimaru, claro.


End file.
